


helping.

by sturidge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles spent his whole summer helping Derek search for Boyd and Erica - or at least he had tried to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	helping.

Here's the thing about helping: it requires concentration.

Especially if you are helping someone hunt down someone else. Or a whole bunch of someone else's, for that matter.

Case in point: Stiles. Besides grooming his own hair, Stiles had spent most of his summer bent over on searching for information about the Alpha Pack and the whereabouts of one Erica Reyes and one Vernon Boyd, III, ever since Derek Hale creeped through his window - 'cause, y'know, “why can't you just ring the doorbell, dude?” - asking for his assistance and supernatural-related knowledge.

But it soon became quite clear that it wouldn't be the only thing he'd be bending over.

He had no intention of it turning like that, but see, Derek's loft was really poor, furniture-wise; hell, the guy didn't even have a decent table! They couldn't do the research on Stiles' house, either, because Scott would notice Derek's car or his father would flip the fuck out. They had to make ends meet.

Or, in this case, use Derek's bed.

And it was there where the leg-rubbing started. Innocent at first; they DID try to focus on the research for a while. Over the days, it became more open. The summer grew hotter. Derek couldn't keep his shirt on. At one point or another, Stiles' own sweatshirt ended up on the floor.

Before any of them knew it, Stilinski had buried his face on the pillow. Derek had buried himself deep somewhere else.

Needless to say, it's no wonder it took four months for them to start getting clues on the whole Alpha Pack thing.


End file.
